Lucemon
Lucemon is a character from the Digimon media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ain (Apostasia) vs Lucemon * Arceus VS Lucemon * Dormammu vs Lucemon * Giratina vs Lucemon (Completed) * Lucemon VS Lucifer Morningstar * Zamasu vs Lucemon (Complete) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aleister Crowley (A Certain Magical Index) * Altair (Re:Creators) * Beerus * Bernkastel (Umineko) * Darkseid * Death the Kid (Soul Eater) * Dialga * Dracula (Castlevania) * Frieza * Galactus * Hades (Saint Seiya) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Lavos (Chrono Trigger) * Majin Buu * Mister Mxyzptlk * Palkia * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Trigon * Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) History Lucemon is an angel Digimon in the form of a child who appeared at the beginning of the Digital World and brought order from the chaos. However, Lucemon changed from savior to tyrant who ends up being sealed away with the Dark Area, a realm of evil Digimon, by the Ten Ancient Warriors who created the spirits used by the Legendary Warriors. Festering in his prison for millennia, Lucemon uses agents like Cherubimon and the rogue Royal Knights Dynasmon and Crusadermon to provide him enough Fractal Code to break free with the intention to dominate all forms of life. According to the core (digimon's lore zero) Lucemon was part of Daemon's rebellion againist digital world's God. Death Battle Info Though seemingly innocent and child-like, Lucemon is very intelligent and possesses power grant than ultimate and mega level Digimon despite being a rookie-level Digimon. Cruel and goal-orientated, he believes he has every right to rule over all and obliterates those who say contrary. He is not above backstabbing his own allies, and he uses his position of power to play mind games with his subordinates. * Attacks ** Grand Cross: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". ** Divine Feat: Creates a great sword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy. * Feats: **Presented himself as a pacifist in the Sky Zone, winning the support of the residents. **Corrupted Cherubimon. * Flaws: Falldown Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode is Lucemon's Ultimate form. Being the strongest member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, representing the sin of Pride, Lucemon is a master over the powers of light and darkness. His power exceeding that of Mega-level Digimon, Lucemon intends to use his power to create a new world from the ashes of the old. * Attacks ** Grand Cross: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". ** Paradise Lost Punch: Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. ** Blistering Orb: Produces a three-dimensional magic circle as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness and confines the opponent within, where it has a 50/50 chance of being either completely annihilated, or suffering great damage. **Terrible Dance: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick. **Deadly Roll: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick of magic. *Feats ** Nearly killed the Legendary Warriors. ** Effortlessly defeated EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. ** Put Kouichi Kimura on the verge of death after destroying his data-based body. ** Unleashed Phantom Mist on the Sky Zone. ** Destroyed 3 moons with a piledriver. ** The strongest of the seven demon lords, vastly superior to Lilithmon, who can casually destroy entire zones of the digimon, each zone stated to be as vast as our universe. ** Traveled Though the multiverse. * Flaws: Consumed the Phantom Mist in an act of treachery. Lucemon Satan Mode and Larva Mode Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is the Mega form of Lucemon, also known as Wild Mode and is the avatar of pure evil. Lucemon ended up in this form when the powers of darkness completely consumed him while absorbing the Phantom Mist and the entire Dark Area. This turns Lucemon into a mindless dragon with an impulse to consume and/or wipe all everything and immense regenerative powers to shrug off most attacks. Lucemon also carries the Blazing Orb Gehenna, which absorbs all nullified attacks and contains his disembodied mind: Lucemon Larva Mode. * Attacks: ** Tide of Despair: Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything. **Nihilism Maelstrom: Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns of sin on his back. ** Dimension Slasher: Attacks with sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls. ** Wrath of Darkness: Fires a destructive beam from Gehenna. ** Able to pierce Susanomon's armor, which was designed to survive the destruction of the universe * Feats ** Clawed his way into the human world, dragged back into the digital space by Susanoomon before he can completely emerge into Shibuya. ** Stated by Mirei to be superior to Vittium, who is a treat for the multiverse. ** Able to fight Takumi's party, who are powerful enough to face super-dimensional beings. * Flaws ** Without Lucemon Larva Mode, he would attack indiscriminately. Gallery Lucemon_satan3.jpg|Lucemon Satan Mode Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Angels Category:Asian Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Devil Category:Digimon Characters Category:Dragon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Virus Category:Void Users Category:Water Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Pure Evil